


The Ring

by 15ekaytert887



Series: A Captain Swan Wedding [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Love, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15ekaytert887/pseuds/15ekaytert887
Summary: A sweet moment between the Captain and his Swan a few hours after he asked her to marry him.A short and sweet companion piece to 'Bringing Back a Ring'
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: A Captain Swan Wedding [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644028
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The Ring

Emma examined the ring as it sparkled in the pale moonlight shining in from the small window over Killian's bed below deck. His arms were wrapped around her, holding her close to his bare chest. Lips softly kissing her hair. "It's so beautiful..." she whispered almost to herself as she examined the ring once more.

"Do you like it?" Killian asked her softly.

"It's the same color as your eyes." She mused

"And yours." He told her, his lips lightly brushing at her temple.

"The hook, it looks just like yours." She said "And the swan-"

"Because you're my Swan." Killian answered her, squeezing her a bit tighter to his chest.

"The band," Emma mused "It reminds me of the beanstalk." She said turning to look at him.

"That was the idea love, but I wasn't sure if you would catch that reference." He said smiling at her.

"Well someone once told me that I am quite perceptive." She laughed and he gave her a small chuckle.

"I love how simple it looks from afar, but then when you get close its got all this incredible detail." Emma mused looking back down and examining the ring sparkling on her finger. 

"Aye love, that was the idea." Killian chuckling slightly and holding her even closer to his chest as he took her ringed hand in his own and began to gently play with her fingers. "It is much like you. From the outside you are stoic and tough. However on the inside your heart delicate and detailed. However no matter what how one sees you, there is one thing that is always clear."

"Whats that?" Emma whispered as she looked up into his eyes that were looking down with her with all the love in the world.

"You are always earth shatteringly beautiful." Killian said as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Emmas lips. After a minute he pulled away. "At first, I was going to propose with Liam's ring." Killian admitted to her "But that would have involved me getting it from you without you noticing." He nodded down at her. She was completely naked aside from the chain around her neck which housed Liam's, which she never took it off.

"And that wasn't likely to happen." Emma smiled at him.

"Do you like it?" Killian asked again, slightly worried now. He lightly took her hand in his and fiddled with her new ring "I know that it may not be exactly your style, but I wanted to get you something that showed how special you are to me. I didn't want you thinking that I had pulled just any old ring from my collection for you. I wanted you to-" Emma cut him off with a deep and passionate kiss and Killian felt his worries melting away as he tangled his hand in her soft tresses and gleefully exploded the inside of her mouth with his tongue.

When she finally pulled away Emma rested her forehand against his, her breathing heavy, her palm resting on Killians cheek. "It's perfect." She whispered "It's us. I couldn't love anything more."

Killian smiled "Good."


End file.
